produccion_andaluzfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Louis and Company
Mi primera version de Mickey y sus amigos creado por Produccion Andaluz. Louis and Company *Mickey Mouse – Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Minnie Mouse – Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) *Donald Duck – Mushu (Mulan) *Daisy Duck - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) *Goofy - Tantor (Tarzan) *Pluto - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Chip and Dale - Lumiere and Coghtworks (Beauty and the Beast) *Max Goof - Dumbo *Pete - Discord (My Little Pony) *Louie - Scar (The Lion King) *Ludwig Von Drake as Himself *Scrooge McDuck - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle of Book) *Huey, Dewey and Louie - Bambi, Thumper and Flower (Bambi) *Butch - Shere Khan (The Jungle of Book) Louis and The Beanstalk *Mickey Mouse – Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Donald Duck – Mushu (Mulan) *Goofy - Tantor (Tarzan) *Singing Harp- Candy (Candy Candy) *Willie the Giant as himself *Ludwig Von Drake and Herman as themselves Louis' Christmas Carol * Scrooge McDuck/Ebenezer Scrooge - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle of Book) * Mickey Mouse/Bob Cratchit - Louis (The Jungle of Book) * Donald Duck/Fred Honeywell - Mushu (Mulan) * Ratty and Mole/Collectors for the Poor - Baloo and Bagheraa (The Jungle of Book) * Goofy/Jacob Marley - Tantor (Tarzan) * Jiminy Cricket/Ghost of Christmas Past - Robin Hood * Mr. Toad/Mr. Fezziwig - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) * Scrooge McDuck/Ebenezer - Elephant Abu (Aladdin) * Daisy Duck/Isabelle - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Willie the Giant/Ghost of Christmas Present - Pongo (101Dalmatians) * Minnie Mouse/Mrs. Cratchit - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) * Morty Fieldmouse/Tiny Tim Cratchit - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Ferdie Fieldmouse/Peter Cratchit - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Melody Mouse/Martha Cratchit - Faline (Bambi) * Pete/Ghost of Christmas Future - Discord (My Little Pony) * Weasel Gravediggers - Roscoe and Desotto (Oliver and Company) * Beggar - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Cyril the Horse - Lightning McQueen (Cars) The Prince and the Pauper *Prince (Mickey Mouse) - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Pauper (Mickey Mouse) - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) * Goofy - Tantor (Tarzan) * Captain Pete - Discord (My Little Pony) * Weasel Guards - Dr. Pablo Motos' Villains (Animals) * Pluto - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Donald Duck - Mushu (Mulan) * Horace Horsecollar - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * King - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Owl who crowns Mickey - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1/2) * Peasant Mother (Clarabelle Cow) - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Peasant Girl - AppleBloom (My Little Pony) Louis, Mushu and Tantor: The Three Musketeers * The Troubadour - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Mickey Mouse – Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Donald Duck - Mushu (Mulan) * Goofy - Tantor (Tarzan) * Pluto - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Captain Pete - Discord (My Little Pony) * Beagle Boys -- Toon Patrol (Roger Rabbit) * Minnie Mouse -- Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) * Daisy Duck - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Clarabelle Cow - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) Categoría:Spoofs Categoría:Mickey and Company